Tato
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Quando não se pode confiar em sua visão, tem de se abusar de seus outros sentidos, principalmente o tato. ZukoXToph. Completa.


**Tato**

_By Polly Depp Weasley_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**_

_**Shipper da vez: Toph X Zuko – meu shipper preferido.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eu sentia a areia nos meus pés. A sensação era deliciosa, e, ao mesmo tempo, amedrontadora. Eu podia sentir tudo ao meu redor, mas dificilmente. A areia me "cegava", e eu a adorava. Me levantei, receosa. Fui andando em direção àquele cheiro salgado que me inebriava. Comecei a sentir aquela leve frieza, a brisa cheia de areia passando pela minha pele branca. Senti a água do mar tocar meus pés, e meu medo se intensificou.

"Não, Toph. Seja corajosa.", pensei para mim mesma. Entrei mais na água, sem me importar se minhas roupas estavam molhando. Viajar com Sokka, Katara e Aang ao redor do mundo era cansativo, principalmente porque o "pés leves" sempre me contrariava. É... Ar e Terra são elementos totalmente opostos.

Eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, só a água. O que era ruim. Eu havia perdido o controle. Eu não conseguia encostar meus pés no chão. "Toph, idiota! Esqueceu de sua altura?". Eu estava afogando, eu ia afogar...! Onde está aquele guerreira maldita nessas horas? Ou o Sokka? Ou qualquer um?

Senti uma mão me puxando. Era uma mão diferente, calejada, grande, firme. Uma mão que não parecia delicada... Uma mão que me segurou e não me soltou mais. Passei a mão pelos ombros do meu salvador, segurando o tecido grosso da camisa que ele vestia.

- Você está bem? – Eu ouvi a voz dele quando ele me deitou na areia da praia. Não podia acreditar que era _aquela_ voz. – Toph, você está bem?

- Zuko? O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar treinando o Aang? – Perguntei, sentando-me, cuspindo um pouco de água salgada.

- Eu estava... Até ficar estressado e dar o fora de lá. Treinar o pirralho com o Sokka gritando e a Katara chorando do lado não dá certo...! – Eu senti ele se sentar à minha frente. Seu corpo estava em estresse. Ele tremia, eu não sabia se de frio ou de tensão.

- Eu entendo. É estressante ensinar algo ao Aang quando ele não consegue entender logo de primeira. Comigo foi um pouco mais difícil, já que somos elementos opostos. – Falei, e senti a tremedeira dele passar levemente. Ele estava rindo.

- Mas é sempre difícil agir com você. – O príncipe falou, e eu achei estranho.

- Ora... Por quê? – Perguntei.

- Por quê? Toph, você é assustadora...! Quero dizer... No bom sentido. – Ele se corrigiu quando me viu são empecilhos.

- Não é muito diferente de você, não é? – Perguntei.

- É verdade... Mas... Mesmo assim, ainda te acho uma garota bem bonita. – Perai. Dessa vez, eu me assustei _mesmo_. Ele usou as duas palavras proibidas perto de mim. "Garota" e "bonita". E, mais estranho ainda... Eu gostei.

- Então você é o único. – Falei, tirando meus fios molhados de cima do rosto.

- Toph...! – Ouvi a voz dele fraquejar. Parecia estar mais tenso que antes. Odiei minha falta de tato agora. Não conseguia sentir nada direito com toda aquela areia. – Posso... Posso fazer uma coisa?

Meu coração palpitou. Como assim "uma coisa"? Primeiro, me chama de garota bonita, depois, pergunta isso. Não! Não crie esperanças, Toph. Ele é o príncipe do reino do fogo, você o odeia! ODEIA!

- Depende. – Me ouvi dizer, depois praguejando mentalmente. – Se isso for bom pra mim também, pode.

- Ai vai do seu gosto... – Então eu me arrependi de tudo o que tinha falado sobre meu tato. Eu adorava meu tato. Principalmente o da minha boca. Eu sentia os lábios dele nos meus. Eram quentes, como eu esperava. Quentes como fogo. E eu realmente adorei aquela sensação quente na minha boca. As mãos dele subiram pelas minhas costas, me esquentando por dentro. Parecia que meu coração de pedra estava se desfazendo em lava, de tão quente que eu estava.

Deixei que ele me deitasse, puxando um pouco de fôlego para depois continuar com o que ele estava fazendo: explorando minha boca com a língua dele. Eu não me importava se ele era o inimigo agora...! Eu estava feliz, simplesmente porque ele era o único que eu queria. Um rebelde, igual a mim. Alguém que entendia como eu me sentia. Alguém que finalmente entendia!

Senti o peso dele sair de cima de mim, e sorri, feliz.

- Toph... Você é realmente uma garota linda. – Me senti ruborizar. Ainda bem que eu não podia ver a expressão no rosto dele, ou ficaria ainda mais vermelha. Levei as mãos ao rosto dele, tocando-o. pude sentir que ele tinha sobrancelhas angulosas, mas bem feitas. Tinha um nariz comprido e fino, com a ponte bem retinha. Lábios finos. O cabelo era grosso, mas liso, levemente espetado. Os olhos... Um olho era levemente repuxado, eu podia sentir. Cílios longos. O outro olho era coberto por uma grande cicatriz.

- Você deve ser um charme, com essa cicatriz. – Falei, sentindo os músculos da face dele se contraírem num sorriso. – Adoro cicatrizes. – Acrescentei, e o sorriso dele aumentou.

- Você é hilária...! – Ele riu, me levantando e me abraçando. – E eu adoro isso.

* * *

- Terra. – Uma Toph zangada apontava para a cara de um Zuko nenhum pouco alegre.

- Fogo. – Ele rebateu. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos por duas finas tranças ao redor da cabeça. Suas vestes eram vermelhas, extravagantes. Eles estavam sentados do lado de fora de uma grande casa, localizada em uma das áreas da nação do Fogo... Ou quase.

- Já disse que vai ser de Terra. – A mulher falou. Os cabelos dela estavam também longos, com uma tiara pintada de verde e vermelho. – Não adianta rebater.

- Como você sabe, então? É adivinha? – Ele segurou o dedo com que ela apontava para o rosto dele, abaixando a mão dela.

- Eu sinto. Vai ser de Terra. – Ela colocou as mãos em cima da barriga que carregava agora. A união entre as nações do Fogo e da Terra.

- Não acredito. – Zuko ainda parecia revoltado, mordendo os lábios.

- Está desconfiando do _meu_ tato, agora? Não sei se você lembra, mas eu posso dizer que roupa você está vestindo só pelo fato de eu andar descalça. – Ela levantou os pés, mostrando a nudeza deles. – Vai ser dobrador de Terra.

- Não desconfio... Mas... Mas... – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, embirrado.

- Vamos lá, Imperador Zuko...! – Toph deu um selinho no marido, rindo. – Eu deixo você escolher o nome dela.

- _Dela_? Quem disse que ia ser uma menina? – Ele a acompanhou quando ela se levantou. – Está sentindo isso também? Toph! Toph! Me responde...!

- Você vai saber quando o bebê nascer. – Ela riu da cara dele, fazendo-o tropeçar numa elevação de dobra de Terra.

- Toph você... Você é hilária. – Ele declarou, ajeitando suas vestes e se recompondo. – Você é realmente hilária!

**Xxx**

_**N/A.: Ficou ruimzinha e pequenininha, mas eu até que gostei dela. Adoro esse shipper, e acho que o Zuko combina perfeitamente com a Toph!**_

_**Espero que gostem, haha!**_

_**Beijos da Polly o/**_


End file.
